


It could be me!

by TrewRilia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Couple, F/M, Friendship, Masturbation, Short One Shot, Watching, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrewRilia/pseuds/TrewRilia
Summary: When you're friends with a couple, know you could be in his stead, and she still finds you attractive.
Relationships: Him/Her
Kudos: 1





	It could be me!

He can't sleep. He is super horny. And he can hear his friend and her boyfriend fuck in the other room, she is really loud and he loves it. It could be him, had he not been too shy a year ago. They used to have phone sex but they never met. Now she is with someone. He sighs and takes his boxers off, decided to enjoy her as much as possible. Her boyfriend is rather quiet in bed, luckily.

He loves wanking to her, imagining she is with him, sucking his cock, riding him, moaning into his ear. He wants to cum with her, spray his seed deep in her pussy. But it's going to stay a fantasy. One he likes to masturbate to often enough, and now that he can actually hear her, he knows that his orgasm will be so much more intense.

Suddenly she's quiet again. "Damn it, I didn't pay attention." he mumbles, still wanting to cum too. He continues to please himself, eyes closed, with her moans still in his ears, it makes him drip precum.

After a while, he opens his eyes, maybe he heard something, and he sees her enter his bedroom, closing the door behind her. He almost cums immediately but lets go of his cock, not trying to hide though. She knows what he looks like.

She shakes her head and puts a finger on her lips, then smiles, encouraging him to continue. She leans against the door and watches him. She is absolutely aware of the effect this has on him. She is only wearing panties, he can see the little wet spot formed by the cum that is dripping out. It turns him on so much, he pants, breathes heavier and is getting close. She plays with her hair and watches him, with her mouth slightly open, looking him up and down, licking over and biting her lips every now and then.

He stares at her. Asking permission to cum in her presence. She nods and the tiniest moan slips over her lips - he knows she loves this moment just as much as he does. At her nod and moan, he cums. It's so intense, he whispers her name, which makes her moan again. She watches his cock twitch and throb, his cum being shot over his belly and chest, a body she desires to touch so much.

He lies silently, panting, enjoys the orgasm and its afterglow, his eyes fixated on her. She is blushed, her chest lifts up and down noticeably. She stays until he has calmed down, then she smiles at him and blows him a kiss, leaves his room and goes back to her boyfriend.

"Fuck! Damnit, you drive me crazy!" he tells the shadow of her presence.


End file.
